The Gang Wars of Jump City
by Tyr Willows
Summary: Dark days await Jump City, as its teenage gangs rise to arms, and become locked in a life-or-death struggle for dominance over one another. In a life full of deception, corruption and greed, who shall rule? Expect many TT villains/OC's. DISCONTINUED!
1. Intro

**Intro**

There was something addictive about this game they played. The fears, the adrenaline, the death. This primitive dance of gunfights, drugs, and violence killed men everyday, and yet for every one man who met his end at the gun point, four more eagerly took his place, though their fallen comrade's blood was still gushing out. What was it that attracted so many men (if you call mere teenagers men) to this slaughterhouse? Why did so many give up school and family to revel in the filthy, corrupted bloodbath called organized crime?

HE knew why the kids gave up the good life for this. He knew the answer because he was one of those kids.

This is his story about the brutalities of a lifestyle where boys were killers and where money was the only true god. Prepare to see the Jump City Gang Wars, which have plagued the streets for generations, like only the gangs involved could see it. This was war. Not scuffles or fights, but a full-fledged war. A war that you shall witness through the eyes of warriors.

**A/N:** So, tell me what you think, guys! I'm all for constructive criticism, so don't hold out on me. I'm aware of the fact that I use lots of fragment sentences and change tense mid-sentence sometimes, but please bear with me! This is my first fan-fiction and I'd really appreciate any advice from veterans out there.

WARNING: This is kind of a teaser, in that it will probably take me a while to write the next chapter, so please be patient with me! This is my Junior HS year and I'm really bogged down between school and my band's practice schedule.

Also, I will reply to any reviews I get, because I feel that allows me to get more in touch with the readers out there. Besides, if you guys are cool enough to post a review, the least I can do is thank you with a response.

That being said, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One: Lost to Humanity

WARNING: The following fan-fiction will contain the following elements at least once in the story:

**Frequent, strong language; Acts of bloody or excessive violence; illegal use of drugs and alcohol; dialogues and/or scenes containing explicit references to sex; acts of suicide and/or sacrilege.**

If any of these elements upset you, please either: 1: Not read this fan-fiction or 2: skim through the sections containing said material. If the chapter is going to contain a particularly disturbing or graphic scene, I will warn you at the top of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Teen Titans characters portrayed in this chapter.

**Ch. 1: Lost to Humanity**

The alleyway was littered with rubbish, thick with smog. The figure dashing through said alleyway was obviously in danger; anyone with an ounce of sense could see that by the handgun clenched in his trembling fist, and his wide, terrified eyes illuminating from his blood-streaked face. Every few stumbling sprints, he would turn around wildly, as if expecting to see someone in pursuit. Just as the ragged boy burst out of the opposite side of the alleyway, a dark form swooped down upon him from its perched hideout. He had been fooled and ambushed. Gurgling in horror upon recognizing the person who had intercepted him, the youth instinctively jerked his firearm into firing position, pulling the trigger once it lined up with the figure before him. His gun responded with a dull click.

"You used all your ammo long ago, kid." Remarked the youth's assailant mildly, slowly closing the distance between himself and his petrified prey.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" the bloodied teen whimpered, trying to stagger away from his accursed foe. The attacker suddenly stopped his advance, as if digesting the lad's words.

"Nothing from you; Just a little something from your boss." The dark assailant responded eventually, before stalking forward once again.

Upon noting his enemy's advance, the terrified boy gave out a strangled sob before spinning on his heel, making a dash for the alleyway he had departed from earlier. He didn't get far. A sheering pain suddenly burned through his leg, giving out underneath him, causing him to collapse in the filth of the alley. The boy moaned in agony, clenching at his knee, which had seemed to have sprouted a knife. A shadow cloaked over him, and the wounded boy looked up in anguished horror to see his assailant striding towards him, a second gleaming blade in his hand.

As the youth feebly attempted to crawl away, his killer looked down at him with something almost like pity.

"Sorry, kid. It's nothing personal. It's just the business of things," murmured the knife-wielder softly, looming over the now weeping kid.

The knife descended, abruptly cutting off a blood-curdling scream, followed by an eerie period of silence. Seconds after the dark deed had been done, the alleyway was empty, save for the crumpled corpse of the teenage gangster, face twisted in a horrible grimace.

It was just the business of things, really.

Johnny was enjoying himself. Not only had he successfully built his own small empire, becoming one of Jump City's most renowned and feared gang lords, but he was now the proud, new owner of over 200 pounds of high-quality hash, courtesy of his recent raids against a lesser gang. Johnny gave a crooked grin at the sight before him: several of his gang's thugs were hefting sacks full of the drugs out of the back of a truck, stacking them neatly into a pile in Johnny's warehouse. Upon seeing his team finish unloading the load, Johnny nodded approvingly to them, calling out a few choice words of praise their way. That shit sold top dollar on the streets nowadays.

Just as Johnny was turning to get back into his car, running a hand through his thick mane of black hair deep in his happy thoughts, he heard someone start opening his warehouse's gate from the outside. Johnny quickly whipped around, his heavy revolver already out and leveled. Johnny faintly was aware of the fact that his gang had had similar reactions as him, diving for cover with firearms bristling outward towards the doors. When the doors finally did open, Johnny expected to see a rival gang raiding party come pouring in, or see a police squad preparing to pop smoke into the warehouse. Instead, a lone figure staggered in wearily. The figure was a teenage boy with spiked, dirty blond hair and several piercings. Johnny's eyes widened in recognition: This was Harry, his gang's lead sniper. He quickly told his gang to hold fire, informing them it was a friendly. Johnny quickly strode forward to meet Harry, his curiosity evident in his eyes.

"What the hell you doing here, Harry? You're supposed to be patrolling sector 5 today." Johnny accused angrily: he didn't appreciate slackers. Harry cringed slightly at his boss' temper, but quickly composed himself.

"Thought you'd be interested in knowing that Rex is dead, Rancid." Harry deadpanned.

Johnny Rancid's eyes widened in surprise and slight horror. Rex was Johnny's right hand man, and one of his few trusted friends. His shock and pain quickly gave way to rage as he grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and shook him like a ragdoll.

"IF that's true, then why the FUCK are you here instead of out there, finding the bastard responsible for this?! Ever heard of a god damn phone?! You should've called me instead of tramping your sorry ass all the way over here to tell me this!"

Poor Harry gulped as he tried stammering out a reply as Johnny continued to jerk about roughly.

"I-I would've, b-but I didn't know y-your cell phone number!" stuttered Harry weakly, fear evident in his usually insolent eyes. Rancid snorted, casting Harry aside as if he was no more than a stuffed animal. Whipping his head around to face his other gang members, Johnny briefly scanned the small crowd of faces for his best gangsters. Suddenly outstretching an arm, Johnny pointed first at a lanky guy with the beginnings of a beard, then at an oddly dressed redhead, and then finally at a hulking young man with cropped blond hair.

"Giovanni, Ralph, and Troy: you're comin' with me and dipshit here," barked Johnny, jabbing a thumb over his back at Harry upon the word 'dipshit'. The three members voiced their consent before hurriedly checking their firearms and falling into line with Harry, who was trailing behind a furious Johnny, muttering obscenities.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" Giovanni asked Johnny, after getting inside the teen's car.

Johnny's eyes narrowed as he clenched the driver's wheel tightly and gritted his teeth.

"The plan is to find the SOAB who gunned down Rex and hope it's a lone hit man, otherwise we may have a gang war heading our way boys."

Everyone gulped at that. The last major gang conflict had ended with an entire gang being exterminated: each of its members were hunted down and destroyed, like they were nothing more than pesky animals.

"Actually, boss, he wasn't gunned down." Grumbled Harry in the front passenger seat. Johnny looked at him, confused.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean," Harry said carefully, taking a deep breath before continuing, "he was knifed to death. Gutted like a pig."

So, what did you guys think? Review and let me know. I'm not too happy with this one…. I'm thinking of just re-doing the whole chapter. It just feels…. Mediocre. I dunno. I whipped this up in like, half an hour, so maybe I should spend more time on refining my work. Review and let me know if you agree, or if this is just my really low self-esteem talking to me.

Here are the "identities" of some of the characters you've met so far:

Rex= Wrex (Teen mystery character killed in beginning)

Johnny = Johnny Rancid (dur)

Harry= Punk Rocket (Spiked, dirty blond hair and piercings)

Giovanni= Dr. Light (Lanky with beginnings of a beard)

Ralph= Mad Mod (oddly dressed redhead)

Troy= Adonis (Muscle-bound Blondie)


End file.
